


染血之忆

by FeatheRing_X



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 轻微车及虐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheRing_X/pseuds/FeatheRing_X
Summary: 他从没想到某天他会带着十足的恨意，咬牙切齿地回味这天





	染血之忆

**Author's Note:**

> 不够甜的迷惑PWP，希望大家喜欢【逃窜】

Aziraphale，这该死的权天使熟悉世界万灵，也爱他们。

哪怕是他把一切毁掉，撕成碎片的时候。

Aro远眺着他的城堡——曾经的城堡，现在那里是一摊废石，经由烈焰烧灼和洪水淹没之灾的地方。

他是最后的吸血鬼了，不是说他多了不起，而是天使放了他一马。

洪水从他的身边分流而过，烈焰的火舌在触及他之前熄灭。

这不能说是恩赐，现在只有Aro要面对永生了，独自。再也没有沃尔图里家族了，他也不是什么掌权者了——他掌控的人、事、物，都毁于一旦。

**被一个天使摧毁。**

Aro癫狂地笑起来，“你、我、我们，都不是无辜的，”他指向城堡的废墟，“我杀人，杀吸血鬼，尽管我这么做，至少我知道我没干好事。你呢，你更糟糕，你摧毁世间万灵——只要上帝一句话你就毫不犹豫去毁掉那些，你深爱的，而你不认为这有什么不对。”

“哦，”Aziraphale耸肩，“那并不是无可挽回的，上帝仁爱，没有物种因此绝迹，自行离开安全地带的除外，独角兽让人遗憾。”

“你不因此而怀疑吗？若真的仁爱，怎会有此般行径？”吸血鬼提高了音调，看看，这就是天使的真正面孔。

“上帝的意思是不可言喻的。”天使说着露出了敬畏的神情——Aro一阵反胃。

虽说这就是他平时的作为：杀戮，从不愧疚。可这事儿安在天使身上就叫人难以忍受，因为你总觉得他们该是圣洁的化身，而不是白色的肮脏刽子手。

如果天使都这样，那…什么是圣洁呢？那玩意儿真的存在吗？

Aro放弃继续深思这个问题，目前而言，他最好把思绪集中在生气上面，站在他旁边和颜悦色聊天的白翅膀胖鸽子方才毁了整个沃尔图里。

Aro是有选择的，Aziraphale给过他机会。

“伴所有吸血鬼去地狱，还是待在人间？”Aziraphale平静友好地询问，“留下，你会失去沃尔图里。”

他不需要沃尔图里，他就是沃尔图里。只要有他，沃尔图里总会再次崛起——他能够创造整个家族，重建自己的卫队。

只是时间而已，不死之身从不缺乏时间。

能够挽回不代表Aro不会记仇，哦，别开玩笑了，他可是沃尔图里的最高领导人。

言下之意，他在淤泥最腐烂恶臭的中心。

而玷污一只天使，是多么愉快的事，总有一天，他要自己身上的血迹浸透天使的白翅膀，要那家伙哭泣、挣扎、翻滚。

要Aziraphale求而不得，生不如死。如此，他才能感到一丝平衡。

他的痛苦是可以理解的。

因为很久之前，事情不是这样，Aro和Aziraphale没有剑拔弩张，他甚至不知道还有天使这回事。

一个普普通通的下午，沃尔图里摩拳擦掌欢喜鼓舞地等着一队“点心”到来，总有蠢得可怜的人类被吸血鬼的美貌诱惑，相信诡异的参观旅游，不过也有一部分（可能仅限Aziraphale）是为许诺的异域美食而来。

在那群探头探脑不知所措的人群里，Aro发现Aziraphale。那个除了瞳色相异（或许还更圆润些）和他几乎别无二致的人，他闻起来很不一般，不像人类的气味，他更浓郁、炙热、诱惑、甜腻。Aro能从久远的、他还身为人类的记忆中调取到，这是甜品的味道。

Aro头一遭放弃进食。他匆忙地把人领到一旁。这会是他的歌者吗？他漫长岁月中最为重要也最为致命的人？

Aro错了，准确说，不太彻底地错了。

他的歌者不是人，是天使。真滑稽，吸血鬼的真命伴侣是天使。

也没那么滑稽，至少当时Aro很绝望，但还没绝望到想放弃。

Aro成为吸血鬼是因为野心，野心家从不放弃他想实现的。

而吸血鬼从不放弃自己的伴侣。

所以他追求，所以阴影里的怪物努力拥抱灼人的光。

所以一个日子里，他几乎得手了。

“亲爱的Aziraphale，”吸血鬼越过长桌，大理石质有力的手缓缓拥紧天使，“没有必要。”

Aro的温柔神情迷惑了他，没有体温的拥抱禁锢了他，于是Aziraphale放弃了和酒精搏斗，阖上眼沉溺在魔鬼的怀里。

这拥抱结束在床上，接着是吻，细碎的吻落在Aziraphale的脸颊，冰冷的唇带来异样的快感，有别于人的吻，这吻充满力量，标示着占有，这吻……实在是堕落，那么热烈，那么诱惑，教人甘愿下跌、下跌、不断地下跌直至深渊。

醉了酒的天使不能拒绝，他红着脸，在床上扭动着腰身，拱起贴近Aro，天使的躯体温热了吸血鬼，从勾上脖子的手臂、环紧腰的双腿以及相贴的胸腹。

仅仅触碰是不够的，抚摸和摩擦接踵而至，Aziraphale承载着他不该品尝的欢愉，迷蒙着眼睛呻吟，“Aro……”

“Shhh，”吸血鬼堵住他的嘴，用行动拒绝他思考这句未完的话。拒绝在这个时刻变得不可接受，而若是邀约，他已经赴往，“只是让我来，好吗？”

这是作幌子的问句。Aziraphale发热的身体不许他让Aro离开，他混沌的头脑此刻只有Aro的面庞，他别无选择，他只能喘息着献上自己，献上吻、呢喃、呻吟。

歌者的血腥味由于逼近高潮而越发诱人，吸血鬼优秀的生理条件让Aro能听到天使澎湃的、不断加速的心跳，看到他皮肤下血管细微的膨胀，再而联想到每条血管里，都满盈着甜美的琼浆，是完全未经染指的美味……Aro不得不深呼吸，尽管他早就不需要空气了，但Aziraphale凝脂般脖颈散发的味道总能平缓他的渴求。

可他还是没忍住，在一个忘我的吻结束后，他难以克制地脱口而出，“Aziraphale，做我的伴侣吧。”

天使柔软的身体僵硬了，红润的面庞苍白了，仿佛一个刚刚醒悟的罪人。

他没有得到拒绝，他得到的是无助的哭泣，比拒绝更心碎——Aziraphale并非是厌恶着他的，可他是吸血鬼，而Aziraphale，他的歌者，是天使，他不能违背Aziraphale的意愿自私地转化，让他的天使变成和他一样的怪物。

可歌可泣，吸血鬼这么阴暗的造物竟然也会拒绝自私的行径。Aro尖刻地评价自己，但无论如何这眼泪让Aro半个强迫的字都说不出了，Aziraphale永远不会做吸血鬼的伴侣。

哎呀，可是他为他落过泪，这就够了，足够了。他不言语地搂住Aziraphale，用冰冷的指腹轻巧地抹去泪水。

贪婪的吸血鬼收起利牙，平静地看着身旁天使的睡颜。

没有阳光能照进沃尔图里，沃尔图里也不需要阳光——**沃尔图里有天使呢**。

虽然短暂到不足一天。

Aro闭眼，他漫长的吸血鬼生涯中，会不断回想起这天的，一定会。

只是他从没想到某天他会带着十足的恨意，咬牙切齿地回味这天。嘴里的血腥味扩散到这天的记忆里。

**他拥有天使的这天。**


End file.
